


I knew you

by obviouslyelementary



Series: The power within us [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Flashbacks, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Visions, Force-Sensitive Hux, Gen, M/M, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, The Dark Side of the Force, The Force, Torture, Violence, Visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 08:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13119822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/obviouslyelementary
Summary: 'Hux’s eyes widened and he stepped back, scared. That face. That face.Flashes passed before his eyes as Ben stared.Ben. Ben from the mission. Ben from ten years ago. The kid. The kid. Ben. Luke Skywalker’s padawan Ben. Ben Solo. Ben Solo, son of Han Solo and Leia Organa. Leia Skywalker. Ben Skywalker. Ben Solo. Ben.Ren.Kylo Ren.'





	I knew you

**Author's Note:**

> Quick note: this series is not being written in any specific order, so you can like read any part of it. They are just in the same universe, in the same timeline, but not in chronological order.
> 
> Also to clarify, Hux is 28 and Kylo is 26, and it's pre-force awakens

_‘Brigadier Hux, the Supreme Leader called you in his throne room’_

“Acknowledged” he said back to the communicator, turning it off before standing up. Slowly, he reached for the datapad he was working on, closing all tabs and placing it back to his desk before reaching for his coat.

After fixing it over his slim figure, he moved towards the bathroom, looking into the mirror and slowly tying his long hair up in a precise, flawless ponytail. He hummed in contentment, checking the rest of his body for any flaw.

He had to be perfect to attend Snoke, of course. Even if the call was… random.

He looked down to his clock as he walked out, frowning when he saw it was not a usual time for a reunion. But then again, since Snoke’s apprentice had moved to the Supremacy, things had changed a lot. And that was saying in simply two to three months.

Hux passed through cadets, stormtroppers and captains, his nose always up, head always high. His promotion had happened six months ago, but he still felt the thrill of having so many people under him, working for him, fearing him.

And only at 28 years of age. He was, indeed, spectacular at what he did.

Forgetting a little about how incredible he was, he stopped in front of the throne room, but before he could reach for the communicator, the door opened. Unlike many other times, as he entered the dark room, he noticed that it was empty, and Snoke’s throne was empty, despite being illuminated.

Upon giving a few certain steps towards the throne, he felt a dark, permanent aura surrounding him. He had a moment of brief hesitation. He knew that feeling. It was familiar, but never uncomfortable.

The dark side of the force could be very visible, if desired. Hux could feel it penetrating his skin, wishing to be controlled, but Hux held it back. He had trained enough for this, he knew how to not succumb.

Specially around a dark force user.

“Brigadier” a dark, deep, but calm voice called him from the darkness, to the left of the throne. “Approach”

Without a word, Hux did as commanded. That was Snoke’s voice, though he was uncertain if he was indeed speaking, or sending messages to his head.

Before he could go any further, into the darkness, light came on just over him, and over something else, a few meters away.

That something else was Snoke, standing to a kneeling person. Hux hesitated for a second more, before he continued forward, to the direction of his supreme leader.

“Yes, Supreme Leader?” he asked, voice firm, contained, and Snoke smirked. He was so _ugly_ , so _repulsive_. Hux could just wonder what he had been through to become such a creature.

Snoke did not speak, for a moment, instead making a slight movement with his head towards the person kneeling down. Hux followed the movement with his gaze, staring at the back of whoever that was. They were wearing black, and their breathing was fast, uneven.

A flick of Snoke’s hand, and they screamed, probably in pain, their back tensing under the clothing, their legs trembling, and then let out a sob, dry and weak, before silence again.

Hux was unsure as to why Snoke was showing a clear torture section to him. One would argue that it could be a demonstration of power, but Hux knew his place under Snoke’s command, and had received some torture sections to assure it to the Supreme Leader.

Why now, why with this person, Hux did not know.

Another flick, and the person let out a scream so painful that Hux felt the urge to wince. He did not. He stood strong as the person continued screaming, their muscles tensing as they clearly fought the pain off, just as Snoke’s fingers remained pointing to them.

The force surrounding them was almost sickening at its powers. Hux wanted it. But he couldn’t have it.

After a few seconds of screaming, which certainly seemed like minutes, the person fell. Hux was unsure if they were dead or unconscious, but Snoke answered the question quickly enough.

“I have an easy task for you today, Hux” Snoke said, and waved his hand, making the person float. He turned them around, to face Hux, in a somewhat laying position, but in the air. Hux eyes did not widen, but he wanted them to. “Take Ren to your quarters, and keep him there. He is not to leave until he is fully healed, and you must not aid him”

 _Ren_?

“Of course, Supreme Leader” Hux answered, bowing, and the force user slowly made the body drift towards Hux. Unsure of what to do, he extended his arms, receiving the body on them. Then, the force subdued and all Ren’s weight pressed against his arms.

“Go. Your path will be empty” Snoke said, returning to the throne, and Hux gave him a quick nod before fixing Ren in his arms and leaving the room.

Indeed, for the whole way back, the hallways were empty.

He opened the door to his quarters and stepped inside, only then allowing himself to look down at the man in his arms.

Unconscious. Of course.

Hux took him to his bed, frowning when he placed him there, and frowning even more when he didn’t move.

Ren looked like he was sleeping. But he made no movement, and his breathing was very, very weak.

And Snoke’s task was, at least, weird in Hux’s mind.

Weird, because he and Ren barely knew each other.

Weird, because he had met Ren in a reunion three years before, and only for three months they had been working in the same base, in the same starship.

Weird, because out of those three months, they had met only twice, in two reunions with the Supreme Leader himself, his knights and his officers. And, of course, as a brigadier, Hux had been there. And, of course, as the most important knight, Ren had also been there.

It was weird, because there were people better qualified for the job of ‘watching Kylo Ren’, and yet, Snoke had left that task for him, even if he had several other things to do.

But it was specially weird, because somehow Hux knew it all had a propose in the end.

Confused, and just a little bit bothered by how everything seemed to make sense even if it didn’t, Hux decided to go back to his reports, expecting Ren to be awake after a few hours and just leave his room. With that thought in mind, he went for it, working on report after report, and sending new duties for his subordinates.

But he couldn’t help stealing a glance of the man on his bed every now and again during those reports.

 

 

After three hours working nonstop, Hux finally decided that, indeed, Ren was not waking up any time soon. So, he stood up and organized a few blankets on the floor to make a spare bed, ready to put Ren there so he could sleep on his own bed.

After making the spare bed, Hux walked towards the body, staring at him for a second or two, before he noticed something on his clothes. A stain of some kind.

He hadn’t seen it before.

He reached down, touching it and looking down at his finger after it had collected a bit of the dark liquid.

The red on the tip of his finger made him at least a bit desperate.

Hux reached for Ren’s neck almost immediately, feeling his heartbeat and breathing in relief when it was weak, but there. Then, he reached for the knife on his table, knowing that he would take longer to find a way of taking that robe off Ren than actually cutting it off.

With a skilled hand and precise movements, he slid the sharp knife through the fabric and watched as it tore apart to show the abdomen of the man laid under him.

It was torn apart by cuts, bruises and burns, and very recent ones as well. Luckily, however, most of the cuts had already stopped bleeding, and were now drying into slashes of red.

Hux breathed out, relaxed, wondering what would happen if he had let Snoke’s favorite knight die in his quarters. He would never have another promotion, for sure.

For good measure, Hux gently pushed Ren’s shoulder, wanting to catch a glimpse of his back. As expected, it was also filled with burns, cuts and bruises, all dried and recent. However, it meant that Hux’s sheets were also red with blood, which made him grunt in disgust. Wonderful.

He laid Ren back on his bed and walked to the bathroom, getting a warm cloth to clean the blood around his cuts, to make sure he wouldn’t stain any other sheets. Hux sat on the bed next to Ren, and then deciding to take off his pants as well, to check. He stood, undoing the zipper and buttons and sliding them off, nothing of that whole procedure making him feel anything but laziness. He really didn’t want to do any of that, but he had to, or else his sheets would be stained and Ren would sleep in a cold, dried pool of his own blood, which also didn’t seem very fun either.

So, slowly, he checked for any other cuts on his legs, and cleaned all of those that he found, coming back to his torso. He cleaned his chest and stomach slowly, and then turned him to his front, cleaning his back and making sure he wouldn’t get dirty again from the non dried blood.

After that, he took Ren on his arms, and placed him down on the made up bed, watching him for a moment or two.

Then, something called his attention.

Hux paid attention to Ren’s face, and something called familiar. He stared at it, seeking for any detail, anything that could really spark back a repressed or forgotten memory.

He stared at the familiar, slightly too big nose. He stared at the cheeks, at the face itself, how white it was, with a few moles here and then. His hand wondered to his hair, slowly moving one strand away from his face, seeing how long it was, how soft it felt. Then, he moved more of the hair away, focusing on the ears, the also too big ears.

Ren looked young. Younger than he actually was, probably. He couldn’t be much younger than Hux himself, who was 28. Still, Ren looked like a teenager, and at the same time, not at all.

Something told Hux he had seen his face as a teenager before.

The idea came down like a lightening.

That was the perfect opportunity to train his powers. What he had been practicing.

Yes. Snoke was probably not paying attention to them, as he wanted Ren to take care of himself. And Ren himself was clearly out of any conditions to stop or realize what Hux was doing, if he was even capable of doing anything.

It could be the first time he would see his powers actually working.

He laid down next to Ren for that, so he would be more comfortable, and let his hair loose. Then, he closed his eyes, focusing on his breathing and at a certain, specific part of his body.

Upon doing that, he felt just like he had at Snoke’s throne room. The force surrounded him, penetrating his skin slower, but surely, searching for the exact place he was focusing on. Slowly, he felt it accumulating at the middle of his stomach, moving slowly inside him, like an aura would.

He was unsure of how much time had passed. Usually, it took him at least an hour to get to some level of control. Now, he was surrounded by the force that Ren emanated, so perhaps it was easier.

All he knew was that once he opened his eyes, the iris were red, and he reached forward to touch Ren without really thinking anymore, letting the force act through him, doing what it wanted.

His fingers  brushed over his cheek, first. Then, his hair, gently and slowly, the force connecting them both to let Hux in. His hand went down his jaw to his chin, and then up, brushing over his mouth and nose, all the way to his forehead and then down again through the other side.

Slowly, Hux could feel his eyelids getting heavy, and his heart beat in time with Ren’s.

It was working. Hux let all the control he had left flee his being, and his eyelids closed tight, his body falling numb next to Ren’s as his hand continued to touch his cheek, but now, immobile.

First, Hux saw darkness. There was black and red surrounding him, turning and twisting, making him dizzy. His heart sped up, desperate, and he looked forward, seeing a light coming from the very end of that confusing and sickening hallway. He went towards it, almost falling, almost throwing up, confused and tormented by the darkness that surrounded him.

As he approached it, it became smaller. Out of a desperate attempt, he believed that it was sinking away, so he ran, only for it to sink faster.

He was not able to get there in time, and the room went black.

Then, it went white.

Hux blinked a few times, confused, before he stood still, looking forward. In front of him stood a child, not older than five, staring back at him. The child was small, and they wore a robe very characteristic of jedi clothing.

Their hair was long, black, their eyes brown, warm. They had big years, a large nose, their features small, their little hands held a padawan lightsaber tight. Their eyes, filled with tears, showing how scared they were.

Hux frowned.

“Who are you?”

The child moved back, shaking.

“B-Ben” he mumbled, his voice thick with tears. “Ben S-Solo”

Ben Solo?

 _Ben_?

“Where are we?” he asked, leaving those questions for later. The child looked around, hugging his lightsaber tight.

“inside…”

That was a start.

“Inside of what?”

“I don’t k-know”

Great.

Hux rubbed his temples and slowly kneeled down, to make his figure less threatening. The child seemed to calm down a bit.

“If we are inside, we are inside something or somewhere” he said, and the little boy nodded slowly, biting his lip. “Do you know inside of what we are?”

“We… we are inside” he repeated, and Hux frowned.

“Okay. What is outside like?” he asked, even though all he could see was white surrounding them. The child seemed to know more than he, so he left him guide them.

The boy thought for a long time, before he shivered and trembled.

“Dark and… and evil”

Hux held back rolling his eyes. He hated children.

“Okay. Are we inside a house, perhaps?” he asked, and Ben’s eyes widened, sparkling.

“M-maybe” he said, and slowly the white started to take form. Some white became transparent, and some became grey, but everything was translucent, like in a dream. The room slowly took the form of a living room, up a huge building, with the walls cream colored and the floor white. There were a few couches around, a fireplace, a chandelier. It was a cozy, comfortable house. Hux could also notice a few of the more… vintage decoration.

“Okay… maybe we are somewhere else… in a ship?” he asked, just to test a theory, and the boy nodded, even more relaxed.

“Y-yeah!” he gasped, and the scenario changed again, as Hux had predicted. The whites became greens and grays, old and dirty. The space, once open, was now close and small. Whatever that ship was, the hallways were small and it was clearly closer to a TIE fighter than a Stardestroyer.

“A bigger ship?” he asked, and the boy blinked confused as the scenario changed again. Now, it was surely the hallways of the Supremacy. Great. Everything seemed more clear, less dream like.

“Do you know where we are?” Ben asked, and Hux looked at him.

“I know where I am. In the Supremacy” he said, and the boy frowned.

“Is there anyone… with you?”

“There is. There is a man, called Kylo Ren”

The child froze at the name, his eyes widening, filling with tears. Hux frowned.

“No. No, no Kylo Ren” he whimpered, hugging his saber tighter and whimpering. Hux’s eyes widened as the boy started to shake, tremble, sobbing and letting his lightsaber fall. He grabbed his hair, tight, pulling onto it as he fell on his knees. Hux winced, reaching out for him, but the child started to scream, shaking and…

Growing?

“No Kylo no Kylo! Ben, Ben Solo! Ben! Ben!” he screamed, again and again as his arms, legs and torso grew, slowly. Hux stepped back, the white mixing in with the black of the Supremacy hallways, everything becoming a messy blur of whites and blacks that did not mix to form grey. And Ben continued to scream, growing up until apparently he thought it was enough. “BEN!” he screamed, one last time, and the surroundings became white again.

Then, both were quiet.

“Ben?” Hux mumbled, after a while, stepping closer, and Ben raised his head. His eyes were puffy and red from crying, he was sniffling, but the face… That face…

Hux’s eyes widened and he stepped back, scared. That face. That _face._

Flashes passed before his eyes as Ben stared.

Ben. Ben from the mission. Ben from ten years ago. The kid. The kid. Ben. Luke Skywalker’s padawan Ben. Ben _Solo_. Ben Solo, son of Han Solo and Leia Organa. Leia _Skywalker_. Ben _Skywalker._ _Ben Solo. Ben._

Ren.

 _Kylo Ren_.

Hux gasped loudly as he was thrown away from Ben, falling on the ground and twisting and turning for a long time until he fell.

He hit his back against the floor and gasped, sitting up, dizzy and confused as he evened his breathing out.

He was back at his room.

He looked to his side and saw Ren, still asleep, with no signs of… anything.

Hux gasped, loudly, and closed his eyes, falling back on the blanket bed as he breathed and tried to calm down. His hands were trembling, he was breathless and so, so dizzy. But now he knew.

Ten years ago. Ben. The boy that stayed and slept with him for three days in a roll. He was Ben Solo, nephew of Skywalker. Luke Skywalker. And now, Kylo Ren.

The boy that his father had heard of when he was five. The Skywalker boy.

He had slept with the Skywalker boy without even knowing he was the Skywalker boy, and now…

Now boy became man, and man was laying next to him after Snoke had told him to watch him so he could fix his wounds by himself.

Hux breathed hard, his eyes tearing up at the wave of emotions and thoughts swimming through his entire body. He tugged on his hair, trying to make everything better, trying to put everything in place again, while he felt it all.

The force wasn’t done. It wanted more. But he needed to control himself. He needed to keep control.

What called his attention was a groan that came from his side. He quickly opened his eyes and looked to Ren, who was groaning softly, quietly.

He was waking up.

Hux quickly stood up and rushed to his bathroom, locking the door and sitting on the floor as he waited.

He didn’t care how long he had to stay in there for.

He was not going to look at Ren’s face at that moment.

He needed time to process what had happened.

And time to let his iris come back to blue.

**Author's Note:**

> okay I am quite proud of this part, and the next one will explain a little of their... relationship ten years prior, in a short fic of three chapters, I think. I am not sure. But yeah. Next part: ACTUAL FUCKING RELATIONSHIP AND KISSES AND SEX


End file.
